Signs and/or advertisements are quite popular in retail store environments to draw a consumer's attention to a particular product or a promotion or sale on particular products. These signs and/or advertisements must be flexible and inexpensive since merchandise turnover and sales promotions happen frequently over the course of months, weeks or even days. While flexible and inexpensive, the signs and/or advertisements must also be of significant size and/or shape in order to capture the attention of retail consumers. They must also be placed on or very near to the retail merchandise display fixtures upon which the products they advertise or describe are located and must be positioned such that they can easily be seen by consumers from various locations in a retail establishment. There is therefore a need in the art for flexible, inexpensive signs and/or advertisement displays which are easily seen from a distance and which capture the attention of consumers.